Tino Tonitini in Fantasmic/Transcript
This is the transcript of Weekenders in Fantasmic. Opening (The film starts where we see a plane lands. Later we see the Weekenders Team are outside of the airport) Tino Tonitini: We're here, Florida. Sunset Shimmer: I can't wait to relax! Mordecai: I love Florida! Rigby: Woo!! Florida! Carver Descartes: The warmest country in the world! Muscle Man: You know who else is going to take a trip in Florida? MY MOM!!! (Everyone laughs hearing Muscle Man's My Mom jokes, but then they are not laughing) Carver Descartes: Okay, this is annoying. Tai Kamiya: Cheer up, it's funny. Matt Ishida: Yeah, join the party. Tish Katsufrakis: I think Muscle Man's "My Mom" jokes are really annoying. Ryo Akiyama: (Laughing) Very funny. Ed: Okay, so what do we do now since we're here in Florida? Max Taylor: Easy, let's go to Disney World! Zoe Drake: I would love to go to Disney World! Rex Owen: Disney World sounds good. Benson: Disney World is great! (Flashback shows Teenage Benson is having fun in Disney World) Disney World is greatest park ever where ever you ride on any rides. (Flashback ends) Yup, good times. Hi-Five Ghost: You know it, Benson! Rigby: Alright, let's do it! Ron Stoppable: I agree with Rigby. Kim Possible: Then what are we waiting for? Shaggy Rogers: Disney World here we come! Scooby Doo: Disney World! (They all walk off to take a Disney bus) Villains' Evil Plan (Later we see the castle where the Villains are gathering around) Mr. Ross: So, they're going to Disney World huh? Tirek: So Tino Tonitini, Tai Kamiya and the others have arrive in Disney World? Sheer: That's right, Tirek. Them along with those brats and their dinosaurs are here. Kurumi Tokisaki: We'll see about that when Shido belongs to me, of course. Adaigo Dazzle: Don't forget that Tino will join the Dazzlings. Dr. Drakken: Sooner or later. Kim Possible will be destroyed. (Laughs) Myotismon: Those DigiDestineds will also be destroyed. Spectre: Don't forget that me and the other Space Pirates and my Brontikens will destroy those types and their dinosaurs. Klorgbane: Skips. You and my brothers will also be destroyed too. Grizzle: I will rule Care a lot forever when those heroes are gone for good. Lucemon: And as soon as those humans are dead. I create the Digital World a better one. Nazo: (Laughs) Sonic the Hedgehog. I can't wait to see you and your friends dead. Dr. Eggman: Until the heroes are gone, we can rule the universe and the galaxy!! Now, here's the plan. GBF Jr.: Or better yet we shall revive all of the enemies from the past including my father Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.! Shego: That sounds like a great idea. GBF Junior. Seelkadoom: Not a bad idea. Foolscap: Hmm, like that idea. Hades: I like it. Ursula: Excellent idea. Jafar: (Laughs) Yes! Yes! We shall finally have our revenge! (Laughing Evilly) Cruella De Vil: As soon as the world turns into eternal darkness. I will finally have spots of the puppies! Maleficent: They already have fun in Magic Kingdom. Epcot. Animal Kingdom. And now they're going to Disney Hollywood Studios tomorrow morning. Scar: If they arrive, I will rip the flesh out of their bodies! Piedmon: Okay, So here's the plan, All we gotta do is to get make a plan a perfect time. Puppetmon: Uh, Seriously, That's a plan to turn Mickey's dream into a nightmare Fantasmic. MetalSeadramon: Not to mention to turn this pathetic Disney World into a nightmare. Piedmon: Whatever. MetalSeadramon: So anyway, so we make a previous thoughts of being these gang. Machinedramon: Yeah, some plan. Natalia: Maybe we shall destroy Disney World in America, until it will become nothing but a wasteland. (Laughs) Tirek: And as soon as we create a portal, we revive all of the Villains they defeated them all in the past. We will use our reinforcements to destroy those heroes and the world along with Disney World will become eternal darkness forever. (The screen fades to black) In Disney Hollywood Studios (The next day our heroes arrive in Disney Hollywood Studios) Takato Matsuki: We're here! Guilmon: What is this? Sunset Shimmer: It's called Disney Hollywood Studios. Another Disney theme park where they make movies. Pops: Then let's get in Disney Hollywood Studios! (Laughs in joy) (They walk to Disney Hollywood Studios, later our heroes are sitting as Benson is standing in front of them and tells everyone about something) Benson: I've been here when I was a kid. It has cooler rides like. Rockin Roller Coaster, Star Wars, Tower of Terror and everything. Lor McQuarrie: That's cool, Benson. Benson: Thanks. Alright, everyone, let's have fun at all the rides. Tino Tonitini: We're going to ride the fastest roller coaster on earth, "The Rockin Roller Coaster!" Max Taylor: Don't forget about us. We're coming to that ride too. Muscle Man: Fives and I will ride Star Wars ride. Hi-Five Ghost: You know it, bro! (Muscle Man & Fives hi five) Tai Kamiya: I'm going to ride the Tower of Terror. Agumon: I like to ride that ride too. Sora Takenouchi: We're coming to ride the Tower of Terror too. T.K. Takaishi: Well I can't ride, because I'm too small. Carver Descartes: I know you are T.K. Tish Katsufrakis: You'll grow up soon. Mordecai: Okay, everyone let's ride all the rides! All: Yeah! (Everyone all ride on every rides they ride. Later they are relaxing eating foods) Tai Kamiya: Oh, yeah! Those foods in Disney Hollywood Studios are so good! Agumon: Tell me about it! Kari Kamiya: Hmm! That ice cream is so good! Gatomon: Ice cream are so delicious! Benson: So now that we all have fun with all the rides. Now we need to figure out where can we go. Mordecai: Has anyone seen Rigby by the way? Velma Dinkley: He's right here. Mordecai: Dude why are you standing like that? Rigby: Look! (Everyone looks at the billboard that says "Fantasmic") All: Fantasmic! Pops: '''Good show! '''Runo Misaki: Fantasmic! Featuring Mickey Mouse! Tails: So, cool! Zoe Drake: We have got to see that show! Rex Owen: Sure thing. Laura: I love Fantasmic! Zander: I wish that my love is with me! Mimi Tachikawa: What is Zander talking about he wishes his love was with him? Zoe Drake: He's talking about my sister, Reese. Carver Descartes: Oh no. Zander Oooh my angel I love my dinosaur But when I look into your eyes I think I love you more Be my Jurassic valentine Falling deep into your eyes I love the way you are archaeologist Angel stay with me forever more And love me like you love your dinosaur Tino Tonitini: Nice song, Zander. Zander: Thank you. Marucho Marukura: Fantasmic is so cool! Preyas: So what's Fantasmic? Zoe Orimoto: Fantasmic is the most wonderful show ever in Disney World. You see it's all about that Mickey Mouse has to save his imgination and his dreams from the Villains including Maleficent. Shido Itsuka: That show was pretty good. Tentomon: Oh, my! That show must be so good? Izzy Izumi: That's correct. Biyomon: I like to see that show too! Sora Takenouchi: Sure, you can watch Fantasmic, Biyomon. Cosmo: That dragon does kinda scare me. But Mickey is kinda brave fighting the Dragon. Tails: I'm sure, Mickey can defeat that dragon in the show. Shaggy Rogers: What are we waiting for? Let's go enjoy that show! Scooby Doo: Yeah! Enjoy Fantasmic! (As they're about to run of but then) Rod: Hold, everything! (Shaggy and Scooby stops) Shaggy Rogers: Why you stop us for? Rod: The show doesn't start when it's nighttime. Laura: Yeah, we can't go see it right now. Fred Jones: Okay then gang, Let's just relax and wait until it's nighttime. Tino Tonitini: Okay. Karaoke (Cut to everyone are in the karaoke) Max Taylor: Oh, yeah! This karaoke song will be awesome. I wonder what song should I sing? Agumon: I want to sing all songs! Mimi Tachikawa: I really want to sing some songs too! Benson: No, just one guys. Mimi Tachikawa: Alright. Karaoke Owner: Let's start the song shall we? First up we have Pops! (Pops runs up the stage) Pops: That's me! giggles I've been workin' so hard, I'm punching my card. Eight hours for what? Oh tell me what I got. I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down. I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town. Tonight I gotta cut loose, footloose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Please, Louise. Pull me offa my knees. Jack, get back. Come on before we crack. Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose! You're playing so cool. Obeying every rule. I dig a way down in your heart. You're burning yearning for songs. Somebody to tell you. That life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you that life ain't passing you by. I'm trying to tell you it will if you don't even try. You can fly if you don't cut loose. Foot loose. Kick off your Sunday shoes. Oowhee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me. Whoa, Milo, c'mon c'mon let's go. Lose, your blues, everybody cut footloose! Ohhh! Cut footloose! Thank you. (Everyone appluase) Tai Kamiya: Awesome singing! Mimi Tachikawa: '''Footloose was made by Kenny Loggins! '''Mordecai: You sing so awesome! Pops: Why, thank you! Benson: Guys. The show is about to start is getting night time let's go! Tino Tonitini: Right! Later that night (Later that night, everyone are now sitting waiting for the show to start) Tino Tonitini: Oh, yeah! We're here. Sunset Shimmer: Now we have to wait until it starts. Skips: So did anyone have fun? Takuya Kanbara: I ride on the Tower of Terror. And man that was terrifying when the ride moves up and down in the dark. Koji Minamoto: I ride Tower of Terror too. Tino Tonitini: That rock n roller coaster ride was the fastest ever! Ursula (Dinosaur King): This is why, I don't like fast roller coasters! Takato Matsuki: Yep, Fast roller coasters are the coolest. Henry Wong: You can say that again. Terriermon: I almost throw up during the ride. Henry Wong: But you didn't. Terriermon: Well I almost feel like it. Mordecai: We really enjoy the ride Star Wars ride called "Star Tour!" Rigby: Yeah! We did! Tish Katsufrakis: We enjoy Indiana Jones show. Lor McQuarrie: That show was pretty cool and it's kind of funny. Ron Stoppable: That tower of terror ride scares the heck out of me when it goes up and down. Kim Possible: Yeah, but it was awesome. Sunset Shimmer: Star Tours was awesome. Muscle Man: You know who else enjoys the rides and gets to see Fantasmic in Disney Hollywood Studios? MY MOM!!! (Everyone laughing) Joe Kido: Okay, all this "My Mom" jokes is giving a headache. Gomamon: Muscle Man's My Mom jokes are funny. Carver Descartes: Actually, they're not. Jeri Katou: How come? Lor McQuarrie: Because Muscle Man's My Mom jokes are not funny. It's so annoying sometimes. Jeri Katou: I see. Takato Matsuki: Forget about Muscle Man's My Mom jokes. Let's just go get some snacks. Kazu Shioda: You said it. Mordecai: This is place is so cool, dude. Rigby: You got that right, Mordecai. Pops: Has anyone seen Max? Benson: I don't know, Pops? Zoe Drake: Max is gonna miss fantasmic. Rex Owen: I know. He forgot his Dino-bracer again. Zoe Drake: Well, good thing his head is attached. Rex Owen: Yep that's Max. (Then, Max showed up) Max Taylor: I'm here! I made it (runs to them) Rex Owen: Well that was pretty quick. Max Taylor: Yeah, I've took a shortcut through the gate. Zoe Drake: Is your Dino-bracer in silent mode? I hope. Max Taylor: Oh Thanks for reminding me. (puts his bracer in silent mode) Okay, all set. Let's go already! Who are we waiting for. Zoe Drake: Well listen to you, you're a good one to talk Rex Owen: No kidding. Max Taylor: Who wants Popcorn? Takato Matsuki: Got food for everyone. Sunset Shimmer: Tino and I brought food. Lor McQuarrie: You didn't what we wanted guys. Tino Tonitini: Alright, like I don't know what you guys want, Check it out. I got chugga freezes all around. Corndog for Carver, Nachoes for Lor, Fural Taco for me, double hamburger for Max, Pepperoni pizza for Shido, and a Press a peragus patty burger for Tish. You see what I'm saying we've spend in Disney World for like 6 days. We are synchronized. Rod: You can say that again. We've been to this place ever since. Mordecai: Wait, what? Laura: It was like a couple years ago. Our parents and grandpa take us to see Fantasmic. It was so beautiful. Rod: It's also cool. When Mickey Mouse defeated the Dragon along with the other Villains. Hi Five Ghost: Wow. Cool. Tai Kamiya: Man, how long will the show start? Matt Ishida: It will start in about 10 minutes. Rex Owen: That's not long. Sonic: Yeah, we've got plenty of time to chill before the show starts. The Show Starts (9 minutes later) (Everyone are sitting still waiting for the show to start) Rigby: (Playing video games) Hey, Mordecai. Have we ever thought we should like watch the show? Mordecai: They say the show starts in about 59 seconds. I'm sure if we beat the boss, will see the show. Rigby: Yeah. (55 seconds later) Tino Tonitini: So as I was saying was that. Sunset Shimmer: Someday Tino and I will get married and have kids. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Aw that's so sweet. Tino Tonitini: Thanks. Shido Itsuka: It's starting! Mordecai: Wait, what? Rigby: Seriously? Shido Itsuka: Yes, it's finally starting! ''Narrator: Welcome to Fantasmic! Tonight, our friend and host, Mickey Mouse, uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination—for in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure! But beware… nothing is more powerful than the imagination—for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Mickey’s incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Mickey’s dream? You are about to find out. For we now invite you to join Mickey and experience Fantasmic!—a journey beyond your wildest imagination. (Music begins and grows.) CHORUS Imagination. (Imagination). Dream a fantastic dream! (MICKEY MOUSE appears.) '''Benson:' Oh my! Pops: It's Mickey Mouse! CHORUS: Use your imagination! (MICKEY dances and conducts the dancing fountains to the Fantasmic! theme) Zoe Drake: Hey, Mickey! That was a great magic trick! Cosmo: Show us more, please. Mickey Mouse: Sure thing. (Mist projection screens show scenes from Fantasia as music changes to “The Sorcerer’s Apprentice.” Projections change to flowers as music changes back to main theme.) Tino Tonitini: Awesome! Sunset Shimmer: So cool! FEMALE SOLOIST: See it in your mind, And you can find In your imagination, Mysteries and magic, Visions fantastic, Leading to strange and wondrous dreams. (Large flower dances onstage.) Laura: Wow! Rod: Amazing! (Then a fairy came out of nowhere) Tino Tonitini: What a nice looking fairy. (The fairy glows brighter and our heroes disappear. Later our heroes are magically transported to the jungle) Sunset Shimmer: Where are we? Fred Jones: Looks like a jungle some kind? Daphne Blake: It's gorgeous here. Max Taylor: But wait, where's Mickey Mouse? Zoe Drake: I don't know? (Music changes to something tropical and then comes to life with the introduction to “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King.” Animals dance on the main stage, and barges sail by with dancing monkeys and Rafiki. Projection screens show scenes from The Lion King.) Sonic: This place is awesome! Tails: Yeah, Mickey Mouse could be anywhere. (Music changes again to the Bubble Medley. Characters appear on the projection screens as their music plays. Songs include: “Hakuna Matata,” “I Wanna Be Like You,” “Pink Elephants on Parade,” “Heigh Ho,” “I’m Late,” “Zero to Hero,” “I’ve Got No Strings,” “Friend Like Me,” “I’ll Make a Man Out of You,” “The Work Song,” “He’s a Tramp,” “Dance of the Hours,” “Little April Shower,” “Be Our Guest,” and “Under the Sea.” Jiminy Cricket Apppears in the bubble) Jiminy Cricket: '''(Bringing his hat inside the bubble with him) Wha? Ho, there! (His bubble fills with water and pops. He notices a fish swimming) Huh? (Cut back to the heroes) '''Rigby: (Groans) We can't find Mickey Mouse anywhere. Tai Kamiya: We have to keep searching, he could be anywhere. Lor McQuarrie: Um, Tai. He's not here. Agumon: We know he's not here. Tino Tonitini: We have to keep trying. Takuya Kanbara: I agree with you Tino. If we can find him, we have to do this our way. Kamiya I'm goin' to go adventuring. and Biyomon Adventuring? Nonaka Adventuring? Motomiya I'm goin' go adventuring and who knows what I'll find. Veemon He's goin' to see the great beyond. Palmon Across the mud. Matsuki Beyond the pond. and Tentomon He's going to see the great beyond Nonaka I'd rather stay behind Hmph! Tachikawa Will there be ugly bugly things and ickely, tickely, prickely wings? Tentomon A front that bites and back that stings? Kanbara You never know. [Patamon] Will there be sharp-ly teeth? Tachikawa Up above and underneath? Nonaka I'll bet it so. Tachikawa Then please don't go. Kamiya I'm goin' to climb the mountain tall where fires burn and rocks can falls Nonaka And scary things can creep and crawl with one big goog-ly eye Orimoto Aah! Stop! Hawkmon He's going to reach the highest high where even flyers never fly Inoue Maybe he will touch the sky Nonaka Well, I won't say goodbye. Takenouchi Will he cross the big, big water? Agumon Where it hot, or even hotter? Nonaka Bet he's gonna meet lotta of sharpteeth there Guilmon Yeah. Orimoto Will there be yummy things to eat? Terriermon Will there be things that ouch your feet? Kamiya Will you be brave? Nonaka Will you be scared? Kamiya No! I want to go adventuring. & their Digimon Adventuring, adventuring. Kamiya And when I go adventuring, There'll be so much to do & their Digimon But if you go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing Ya know what you are going to have to do? You're going to take us all with you. Kamiya Oh, yes, yes, yes! Please! Nonaka Hmm... & their Digimon We want to go adventuring, too! Part of Your World & Under the Sea Rex Owen: We haven't found Mickey Mouse yet. Shaggy Rogers: Like, tell me about it. He's not in the water cave. Until a shark came and attack us. Max Taylor: You should be careful. Sharks are dangerous predator. And there's a prehistoric shark called "Megalodon" is bigger than any Great White Sharks. Davis Motomiya: Dude, really? Max Taylor: Yeah. (Then he sees Zoe standing) What's the matter, Zoe? Zoe Drake: Nothing. I remember the sea that was so beautiful. And I remember the song how Ariel sings when I was little back in Disney World. Mordecai: You know this, Zoe? Zoe Drake: Yes I do. With my Max. Drake Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walking around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down a... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright, young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world Max Taylor: So beautiful. Pops: Glorious. Laura: Zoe, you sing so beautiful like Ariel. Zoe Drake: Thanks, Laura. Rex Owen: Enough with that song, let's search for Mickey Mouse. Tai Kamiya: Your right, let's go. Matt Ishida: Yeah. (They walk off to continue their search for Mickey Mouse) Takuya Kanbara: Where is Mickey Mouse? He could've been kidnapped by bad guys. Tino Tonitini: Where can we find him? We've been searching for him for 20 minutes. Sebastain: Excuse me, did you say your searching for Mickey Mouse? Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Sebastain. Kari Kamiya: We are searching for him. We see him in the show, but then we we're magically transported to this place and he's gone. Gatomon: We tried to find him, but we don't know where is he? Sebastain: I've seen him, he was like heading towards to go back to Yen Sid's castle. Mordecai: Okay, let's go find him. Sebastain: Hold it. Max Taylor: What is it, Sebastain? Sebastain Friends. Listen to me. The human world is a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there. The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore they work all day Out in the sun they slave away While we devotin' Full-time to floatin' Under the sea Down here all the fish is happy As off through the waves they roll The fish on the land ain't happy They sad 'cause they in their bowl But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day when the boss get hungry Guess who's gon' be on the plate Under the sea Under the sea Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us In fricassee We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea Under the sea Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass And they soundin' sharp The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah) The ray he can play The lings on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at An' oh that blowfish blow Under the sea Under the sea When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand We got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here know how to jam here Under the sea Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Monstro the Whale Takato Matsuki: We've been searching for Mickey Mouse, and still no sigh of him. Tino Tonitini: Well, we have to keep looking. Serena Usagi: Right. Fred Jones: Spread out. (They split up to find Mickey Mouse until then they see him) Carver Descartes: Mickey! Tish Katsufrakis: There you are! Lor McQuarrie: Guys! We found him! Sora Takenouchi: Mickey! Tai Kamiya: Where have you've been, buddy? Mickey Mouse: Sorry, I disappear like that back in the show. It appear to me like you did. Tino Tonitini: Who would've thought it. Shaggy Rogers: Alright, let's get back to the... Zoinks!!! Carvers Descates: Okay, Shaggy talk to us, before you go crazy scared seeing-- Scooby Doo: Look! Velma Dinkley: What is it, chickens? (Everyone look behind as they see a huge eyes open reveal to be a huge whale name "Monstro" scares all the fishes away) Sunset Shimmer: Monstro! (Monstro swims up and surfaces in the ocean) Tino Tonitini: DAH!!! Swim! (Everyone swim for their lives as Monstro chases after them and makes a huge splash washing the heroes and Mickey Mouse away) Mickey Mouse: Help! Whooooaaaa! (He is swallowed up by the darkness, and only his eyes are visible on screen) Uh, hey-what's going on? Uh-oh! (The silhouette of the ship appears as it gets dark) Part of Your World (Reprise) (Later everyone survive and they walk up on shore) Tino Tonitini: Is everyone okay? Muscle Man: Yeah, I'm okay, bro. Mordecai: (Pushes Rigby off of him) Get off dude. Zoe Drake: (Coughing) Rex Owen: Are you okay, Zoe? Rod: You've swallow tons of water, when Monstro almost swallowed us alive. Zoe Drake: (Stops coughing) I'm fine. (Paris begins to worry) Zoe Drake: Oh, Paris. Don't worry about me I'm fine. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Well that's a relief. Zander: We would've become seafood for Monstro. Shido Itsuka: Wait, where's Max? Rex Owen: Max? Max! Muscle Man: Oh no, bro! You don't think he got eaten by that whale? Dan Kuso: Max! Where are you! T.K. Takaishi: Max! Matt Ishida: Where is he? (Just then Agumon and Gabumon found Max washed on shore knocked out unconscious) Agumon: Guys! Come here, hurry! Gabumon: We found him! (Everyone run to see an unconscious Max Taylor) Tino Tonitini: Max! Rigby: Is he dead?! Mordecai: Max! Max! Oh man, please don't be dead. He's still breathing, he's just unconscious. Tish Katsufrakis: Good. Zoe Drake: Max! I'm here, Max. I'll be here with you. Drake :What would I give to live where you are? :What would I pay to stay here beside you? :What would I do to see you smiling at me? :Where would we walk? :Where would we run? :If we could stay all day in the sun? :Just you and me, and I could be part of your world Max Taylor: Uh, oooooh, What a headache. What happened? Zoe Drake: Oh Max! (hugs Max tight) Rex Owen: You got knocked out unconscious while Monstro almost swallowed us. Carver Descartes: But you were so lucky you survive. Max Taylor: Yeah, I was. Kazuto Izuka: I'm glad your okay. Lor McQuarrie: Now, let's find you a place to rest. Max Taylor: Okay. (He and Lor walk forward, as Zoe is watching them, is still in love with Max) Shaggy Rogers: He'll be lucky, right Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Reah. (Yeah) Drake :I don't know when, I don't know how :But I know something's starting right now :Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be part of your world : (Behind the rocks we see The Dazzlings are spying on the heroes) Adagio Dazzle: So, Max still lives. Aria Blaze: But this time, the heroes will be dead, except for Tino. Sonata Dusk: Tino is so handsome. And so adorable. The Dazzlings: (sighs in love) Shego: Dazzlings. Adaigo Dazzle: Shego! Don't scare us like that! Shego: Sorry, I just want to tell you we can't forget to turn Disney World and Mickey's imagination into eternal darkness forever. Foolscap: Your right. Adaigo Dazzle: As soon as those heroes along with Mickey Mouse is dead. Tino will be ours forever and nothing can stop us. Heroes in Pocahontas World (Later our heroes are now rest in the cave where it was in the forest) Max Taylor: Thanks, you guys for finding a place for me to rest. Zoe Drake: Anytime, Max. Carver Descartes: I'm beginning to wonder if no Villains are around to give us trouble. Takuya Kanbara: Relax, I'm sure there not here. Zoe Orimoto: Takuya's right, what could go wrong? (Suddenly they hear a loud cannon shot from the distance) Tino Tonitini: Let's go. Governor Ratcliffe: I hereby claim this land in the name of His Majesty King James I! (Meanwhile we see the Weekenders Team are running) Sunset Shimmer: I wonder where does the loud sound comes from? Cream: Maybe it's those Villains strike again. Tish Katsufrakis: Look, down there. (Then they see a group of Native Americans in their village) Native Americans: Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega, Ya-hi-ye-ne-he-hega. Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega, Ya-hi-ye-ne-he-hega. (Then Ed showed up) Ed: Guys! You need to come and look at this! Ursula (Dinosaur King): What is it, Ed? (They see Ratcliffe) Shaggy Rogers: Like, who's that? Tino Tonitini: It's Governor Ratcliffe. Ratcliffe: The gold of Cortes The jewels of Pizarro Will seem like mere trinkets By this time tomorrow The gold we find here Will dwarf them by far Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys Dig up Virginia, boys Mine, boys, mine ev'ry mountain And dig, boys, dig 'til ya drop Grab a pick, boys Quick, boys Shove in a shovel Uncover those lovely Pebbles that sparkle and shine It's gold and it's mine, mine, mine English Settlers Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Dig and dig and dig and diggety... Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe: Oh, how I love it! Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny Ratcliffe: Riches for Cheap! Wiggins: Hey nonny nonny Ho nonny nonny There'll be heaps of it ... Ratcliffe: And I'll be on top of the heap! My rivals back home It's not that I'm bitter But think how they'll squirm When they see how I glitter! The ladies at court Will be all a-twitter The king will reward me He'll knight me ... no, lord me! It's mine, mine, mine For the taking It's mine, boys Mine me that gold! With those nuggets dug... It's glory they'll gimme My dear friend, King Jimmy Will probably build me a shrine When all of the gold is mine English Settlers: Dig and dig and dig and diggety Dig and dig and dig and diggety-dig! Smith: All of my life, I have searched for a land Like this one A wilder, more challenging country I couldn't design Hundreds of dangers await And I don't plan to miss one In a land I can claim A land I can tame The greatest adventure is mine! Ratcliffe: Keep on working, lands Don't be shirking, lands Mine, boys, mine Mine me that gold Beautiful gold English Settlers: Mine Find a mother lode Then find another load! Dig! Dig! and diggety Dig! Dig! for that gold All: Make this island My land! Ratcliffe: Make the mounds big, boys I'd help you to dig, boys But I've got this crick in me spine Smith: This land we behold... Ratcliffe: This beauty untold... Smith: A man can be bold! Ratcliffe: It all can be sold! And the gold Is... Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! English Settlers: So go for the gold We know which is here All the riches here From this minute This land and what's in it is Mine! Dig and dig and diggety-dig! Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine! Cornelia Hale: What are there up too? Sunset Shimmer: There digging gold. Pops: There destroying the whole forest! Bad show! I'm one of natures! Tai Kamiya: Well we can't let them destroy the forest! Come on! (The music changes to "Savages." Native Americans sound war cry, and one sends a shot from up above toward the settlers. The Settlers arm their cannons and begin climbing toward the native americans) Tino Tonitini: Let's do this! (Brings out his keyblade) (Everyone charges to help the native americans fight Governor Ratcliffe and his settlers) Governor Ratcliffe: Arm yourselves! Shoot men! Fire! D-Team: Dino Slash! Max Taylor: Triceratops! Roar! Rex Owen: Carnotaurus! Blow them away! Zoe Drake: Spring up! Parasaurolophus! (Chomp, Ace and Paris grow into full size Dinosaurs) Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! Ursula: Blaze, Tyrannosaurus! Zander: Gush out, Spinosaurus! Ed: Shake them up, Saichania! (Terry, Spiny and Tank grow into full size Dinosaurs) (During the fight they see John Smith climbing) Settler #1: Look! It's John Smith! (John Smith appears atop a wall and swings on a rope towards one of the Native American fighters. Just as he is about to be hurt with an axe, Pocahontas appears and stops the action) All Heroes: Pocahontas! (The projection screens show Grandmother Willow) Grandmother Willow: What a dream! All around you, there are spirits, child. They will guide you! (Spotlights on John Smith and Pocahontas as music changes to "Colors of the Wind" and the projection screens show scenes of the two lovers) Will Vandom: What's going on? Sunset Shimmer: Oh this is going to be good. Tino Tonitini: Colors of the Wind. Prince's & Princess' Songs Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts